


Voltron: Legendary Demigods

by whimsicalMedley



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Wow I Can't Tag For Shit, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMedley/pseuds/whimsicalMedley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up, Lance always knew he was different. When he’s sixteen, he’s proven right by a ferocious monster in his face (not cool, dude). Lance is taken to Camp Half-Blood, a place safe for people like him. There, he meets a son of Zeus with a metal arm, a son of Hephaestus with a passion for cooking, a child of Athena who asks way too many questions, a really pretty dryad who could kick his ass, and a seriously annoying son of Ares with a mullet. However, as always, the world is in terrible danger, and Lance is going to be thrown right into the middle of it. Why is it always him?</p><p>(BEING REWRITTEN)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why is This Teacher Trying to Kill Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tumblr post...and I just...I couldn't help it I'm so sorry. This got so out of hand.

Lance Sanchez knew he was an odd kid.

It wasn’t his face (nah, he was pretty attractive if he did say so himself). It wasn’t the way he dressed. It was the little things about him. How he had ADHD and dyslexia. It was how he seemed to remember things that other people didn’t, or how he had memories that no one else did. It was especially how he could get people to do what he wanted, when he wanted, even if it was ridiculous. In the third grade, for example, Lance had told a bully that he should just sock himself in the jaw before Lance did. And for some reason, the kid  _ did _ .

Lance wasn’t the most popular kid in school. The other kids thought he was kinda weird, and were slightly unsettled by him. Lance painted his nails weird colors, he would flirt with girls  _ and _ guys, and even though he was usually a laid back guy, his competitive streak was a mile wide. Lance didn’t really mind. Can’t change everyone’s mind about you, right?

Lance Sanchez was indeed an odd kid.

Lance Sanchez was also running late.

“Fuck fuck fuck, fucking shit, c’mon!” He muttered, shoving through the crowd of teenagers. There were some evil eyes, but he was otherwise ignored.

His first class was always hell. It was with the infamous Mrs. Smith, a middle aged lady with graying hair and an awful attitude. Lance was always late to her class.  _ Always. _ And if he was again, he was pretty sure she’d like, eat him alive or something. But when he arrived, Mrs. Smith wasn’t there. It was a substitute.

In Lance’s defense, he wasn’t going to hit on her. She was a teacher, and that’s weird, no matter how gorgeous she was. The substitute was really, really,  _ really _ gorgeous. She had long, black hair, blue eyes, and cherry red lips. Lance’s jaw might’ve dropped for a second. Quickly making his way to his seat, Lance pulled his notes out and was determined to keep his eyes there for the lesson. He was a flirter, not a pervert.

The name  _ Miss Empera  _ was written in swirly handwriting on the front of the board, and her eyes seemed to gleam when Lance entered the classroom. Running a hand through his brown hair, the sixteen year old sighed. This was going to be a  _ long _ period.=

Miss Empera seemed to keep her eyes on Lance for most of the lesson. Lance didn’t notice, however, because he was pointedly keeping his eyes on the board as she talked. Most of the boys in his class were blatantly ogling her, but Lance liked to think he was above that. Hopefully.

When the bell rang, Lance made a beeline for the door. Before he could leave, a hand landed on his shoulder, and he jumped.

“Mister Sanchez, I was wondering if I could have a word?”

Sighing in resignation, Lance stayed behind. He didn’t notice the kid (wasn’t his name Sam?) with the crutches look at him worriedly, or how he stayed at the door. He also didn’t notice the victorious smirk Miss Empera was sporting.

“What’s up?” Lance asked nonchalantly.

Miss Empera smiled sweetly, guiding Lance to his seat.

“I was just wondering...how old are you, Lance?”

Lance’s eyebrows furrowed. This was getting weird. He was like, ninety percent sure this was how pornos start.

“Sixteen…?” He said it like a question, his blue eyes shining in confusion. Miss Empera’s smile turned vicious.

“Good.”

Then, she was leaning in close, and Lance nearly fell out of his seat trying to get away from her.

“Whoa whoa whoa! Listen lady, I know I’m exceedingly handsome, but that is extremely illegal. I’d rather not do this.” He knew his face was burning, and the teacher looked extremely confused.

“Why isn’t it working? My charmspeak always works!” She muttered, glaring at a very confused Lance, “oh well. I suppose it doesn’t matter, I’m going to kill you anyway.”

“You’re going to  _ what _ ?” Lance shrieked (a very manly shriek, don’t be confused), and then she began to change. He hair turned into fire. She grew fangs. Her skin turned white, and her legs...what the hell?

Lance jumped out of his seat as she lunged at him, and the door crashed open. An arrow embedded itself into the monster’s chest, and with a wail, she turned into dust. Lance turned to the door to see that Sam kid, crutches gone, holding a bow.

“Listen Lance, I don’t have much time to explain. If you feel like living, you’ll come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: heroic-hufflepuff


	2. The Suckiest Suck Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets to Camp Half-Blood and meets a few friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this took a bit, and I apologize. The response to this fic is unreal to me, and I'm so happy y'all like it! I would've updated sooner, but I ended up getting a review on ff.net that was...really condescending, and it kinda threw me off. With that being said, if anyone is OOC, please please please tell me. Anyway, enjoy!

“This sucks. This is the suckiest thing that’s happened to me in a long,  _ long _ time, and my sister broke my guitar last week. Sam, what the  _ fuck _ .”

Sam looked ready to rip Lance’s head off.

“Listen Lance, we’re almost there. We only have a few more hours. Hopefully.” Sam looked to the skies at the last bit, as if wishing to be put out of his misery.

“I’m still having trouble believing all of this. I mean, my dad seems pretty mortal, and I guess I never really met my mom, but she’s apparently a  _ goddess? _ It  _ would _ explain my dashing looks, but other than that, I’m not sure if you got the right guy.” Lance rambled, and the satyr wanted to impale himself.

“We’ve been over this. Your mother is a Greek goddess, I am a mythical creature, you’re a demigod. Now  _ please, _ shut up.”

Lance sighed dramatically, looking around the forest they were walking in. They had been on the road for days after the incident (which was something Lance desperately wanted to forget), and Lance had almost forgotten what a good meal looked like. His abuela would’ve never let him go this long without eating.

_ Abuela. _

Lance’s stomach twisted painfully. His family had no idea what had happened to him. He missed them all desperately, and he hoped that they weren’t too worried. Sam had promised that he could send them a message when they got to their destination, but he still felt terrible. His large family meant everything to him. He missed his dad and his awful jokes, his abuela and her cooking, his step mom and her warm hugs, and even his siblings and their jabs. Lance never thought he’d be the homesick type, but he couldn’t help the stab in his chest at the thought of them.

“I think Hermes heard my prayers, we’re here.” Sam said suddenly, and Lance looked up.

“That’s a dragon!” He screeched, jumping backwards.

“That’s Peleus. Don’t worry, he’s friendly.” Sam sighed, guiding Lance past the large pine tree the dragon was wrapped around.

Opening and closing his mouth like a fish, Lance let himself be led away.

As they got into the camp, Lance forgot all about the dragon.

“Are those swords? Is that wall made of  _ lava? _ What the heck? Is this a camp for death?” The sixteen year old’s questions were rapid fire, and the satyr growled impatiently.

“Shut up and go to the Big House,  _ please. _ I can’t take this anymore, I need to go sleep. Goodbye Lance.” And with that, Sam was gone.

“Wait! What’s the Big House? Dude, don’t leave me here!” Lance called. When he got no response, he looked around with wide eyes. Kids his age and younger were milling around and laughing, barely noticing him. Lance started to walk to a random building, that is, until he smacked right into someone.

“Ow! What the hell, dude?” Lance cried, landing on his butt. The boy he had walked into had lost his balance, but quickly righted himself.

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault. Watch where you’re walking.” He said, and Lance looked him over. He wasn’t wearing a bright orange shirt like everyone else, instead opting for a dark red. He had dark eyes (they looked  _ purple _ ), a sword at his hip, and...oh my god, was that a mullet?

Lance couldn’t help but snort. He was attractive, but the mullet ruined it.

“What’s so funny?” The other kid asked, and Lance stood up, unsuccessfully quieting his chuckles.

“Nice mullet, dude. I thought we left those disasters back in the 80’s.” Lance snickered, and the other boy flushed red.

“Shut up!” He snarled, and Lance laughed harder. Mullet Dude (that was his new name in Lance’s head) growled lowly and stalked away. Lance didn’t really care all that much, until he realized he needed help finding the Big House.

“Shit.” He muttered, looking around.  
  
“Need some help?”

Lance spun around, and almost smacked into  _ another _ person. Looking up, he was met with kind brown eyes and a cheerful smile.

“Yeah, actually. I’m trying to find the Big House? The dude I was with ditched me.” Lance said, feeling the panic settling on his chest lessen.

“I’m actually heading there now, you can come with me! My name’s Hunk, by the way.” He said, sticking his hand out.

“Lance.” The sixteen year old replied, shaking his hand and smiling. The two walked in silence for a bit, until Hunk looked over at him curiously.

“So, new camper?” Hunk asked.

“Yep. Just got here. I have absolutely no idea what’s going on.” Lance said cheerfully, swinging his arms back and forth. Hunk laughed.

“Yeah, I was pretty confused myself. But you’ll figure it out. It gets easier when your godly parent claims you, considering your siblings can help you out better than the Hermes kids. My dad’s Hephaestus.” Hunk explained, and Lance furrowed his eyebrows. At the look he got, Hunk continued, “the god of blacksmiths and fire. I’m pretty good at building stuff. And cooking, but that’s a different story.”

Lance nodded, still not really able to grasp what was happening.

“Here we are! Chiron probably wants to see you, so I’ll get him.” And with that, Hunk disappeared inside.

After a few minutes, a man in a wheelchair came out and smiled.

“Hello Lance. It’s nice to finally meet you. My name is Chiron.” He said, and Lance knit his eyebrows together.

“Chiron? As in the centaur?” He asked, looking at Chiron skeptically.

As if sensing his apprehension, Chiron smiled, and then began to get out of the wheelchair. When his horse half was fully revealed, and Lance’s eyes had gone wide, Chiron laughed.

“Come inside, Lance. I think we have much to discuss.”


	3. Okay But...I'm Catholic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK I'M BACK WITH THIS???
> 
> I'm so sorry that I took so long, life has been hectic, I'm in my senior year of high school so that fucking sucks, and Harry Potter has slowly begun to consume my life once more. But...here! I'll try to update more (and actually figure out the plot to this monster lmao).

After an hour of interrogation, Lance had finally come to terms with his parentage.

And by that, he was freaking the fuck out.

“I’m sorry, this is just…I’m Catholic!” Lance exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair.

Chiron seemed unfazed, and merely smiled warmly at the sixteen year old.

“Why don’t you focus on your breathing, young man. You’re about to hyperventilate.” Chiron said calmly, and Lance stopped pacing to clutch his chest.

“Yeah, uh, alright. Breathe. Got it.” Collapsing into his seat, Lance suddenly remembered, “my family! I need to contact them.”

A few minutes later, Lance held a coin in his hand, and there was a rainbow in front of him.

“Just toss the coin and ask the goddess Iris to send a message to your family. It will go through. When you’re finished, just turn off the water.” And with that, Chiron was gone.

Lance hesitantly threw the coin into the rainbow, and his eyes bugged out of his head when it disappeared.

“Uh…Goddess Iris, please send a message to the Sanchez family?” An image of Lance’s kitchen materialized, and his jaw dropped. There was his entire family, sitting around at dinner.

“Papa?” Lance asked hesitantly, and everyone stopped. He heard his step mother gasp at the sight of the misty image, and then, chaos ensued.

“Lance? Is that really you?”

“We’ve been worried sick!”

“How’re you  _ doing _ that?”

“So cool! Teach me!”

Lance’s father merely sighed sadly.

“I thought this day was coming.” He said, and the room quieted.

“You knew about mom?” Lance whispered.

“That she was a goddess? I did.” Everyone in the kitchen turned to him, and he elaborated, “Lance’s mother is a Greek goddess. It sounds crazy, I know, but it’s the truth. She wouldn’t tell me which one, but just ask Lance.”

The room then turned to the misty image of Lance, who nodded.

“I was attacked by a monster. I’m at Camp Half-Blood now, a safe place for demigods. I don’t…I don’t know when I’ll be able to come home.” He replied, and he started to panic at the sight of tears in his younger sibling’s eyes.

“What? But my recital, it’s in a few weeks! Lance, you promised you’d be there!” Maria exclaimed, and tears began to trail down her cheeks. The seven year old wanted to be just like Lance when she was older, and the thought of not seeing him for a long time was overwhelming, to say the least.

“I—I’m sorry pequeña.” Lance mumbled, taking a deep breath. The younger ones started to wail, and Lance’s abuela cleared her throat.

“Hush now, all of you. Lance is where he needs to be. He’s safe, and that’s what’s important. Tears will fix nothing.” Then, she turned to Lance, offering him a smile, “I know it will be difficult to be away from us, but it’s for the best. I’m proud of you, el nieto.”

Lance nodded jerkily, and after a few more minutes, said his goodbyes. The water went off, and they were gone.

“I’m done!” Lance called, wiping his eyes.

Chiron came back into the room, offering Lance a sympathetic smile.

“Goodbyes are difficult, but not always forever. Now, Hunk will be escorting you through our Camp. I’m sure it will be a pleasure to have you here, Lance Sanchez.”

Hunk walked into the room, offering Lance a bright smile.

“Ready?”

* * *

 

After fifteen minutes of walking, Lance had decided that Camp Half-Blood was the coolest thing he’d ever seen.

“Holy  _ shit _ Hunk! This is awesome!” Lance exclaimed, and Hunk laughed.

“Happy you like it. Oh hey, there’s Pidge. They’re a child of Athena. HEY, PIDGE!” Hunk called, and someone in a orange camp shirt and green hoodie looked up.

“Yeah?” They asked, walking towards the duo.

“This is Lance Sanchez, new camper. Unclaimed.” Hunk said happily, and Pidge turned to Lance, appraising him silently.

“Nice to meet you!” Lance said, smiling widely and offering a hand.

“Well, I don’t think you’re an Athena kid, but welcome to Camp. If you gentlemen will excuse me, I need to go help with plans for capture the flag.” Pidge quickly shook Lance’s hand, and then, they were off.

“…Was that a girl or a boy?” Lance asked quietly as they began to walk.

“Neither.” Hunk replied easily, but there was a warning in his voice. A  _ don’t mess with them  _ that made Lance realize that although Hunk was nice, he was probably the type to kick someone’s ass for a friend.

“Oh. Okay.” Lance shrugged, and Hunk seemed to relax.

After a few minutes, the pair reached what looked like an arena.

“This is where we train!” Hunk said, and Lance’s eyes were drawn to a figure in the middle of the area. He was stabbing and hacking away at a dummy, his shirt drenched in sweat. He had a white patch in his hair, and his arm…was that metal?

“That’s Shiro.” Hunk whispered, following Lance’s eyes, “son of Zeus. He’s pretty awesome.”

“And pretty hot.” Lance muttered to himself, watching Shiro’s muscles move. Hunk snorted.

“Over there’s Keith, son of Ares. He’s a bit rough around the edges, but pretty cool once you get to know him.” Lance turned to where Hunk was gesturing, and saw Mullet Man weaving through the attacks of other campers.

“Oh yeah, I know Mullet Man.” Lance rolled his eyes, and Hunk raised an eyebrow, “he walked right into me when I got here.”

“Correction: you walked into me.” Keith called, and Lance snorted.

“Yeah, alright Mullet Man!” Keith glowered at him, and Lance smirked in response.

“On that note, let’s go see the forest.” Hunk said, grabbing Lance’s arm and leading him away.

* * *

All in all, it was a good day. In the forest, Lance got slapped for hitting on a beautiful dryad named Allura, and also met a pretty cool satyr named Coran. Dinner had passed, and Lance had charmed the Hermes cabin with stories of pranks he had pulled at school. Now, the entire camp was sitting at the campfire, singing songs that Lance had never heard, but definitely enjoyed.

“Alright heroes, one last song before bed!” Chiron called, earning groans from the campers.

Suddenly, in the middle of a verse about armor and someone’s grandma, Lance started to feel off. His vision began to blur, and a light seemed to emit from around him. The song stopped, and Lance looked around to see the entire camp looking at him.

“What? Is there something on my face?” He joked, looking down and doing a double take. His shirt was gone, and he was wearing what looked like Greek robes. Touching his hair, Lance felt laurel wreaths encircling his head. A cheer went up next to him, and he was pulled into hugs from extremely good looking kids. Everyone else bowed, and Chiron smiled at Lance.

“Everyone, welcome Lance Sanchez, son of Aphrodite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone saw that coming lmao
> 
> TUMBLR URL CHANGE: heroic-hufflepuff


	4. He's Beauty, He's Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the campfire, and an ominous dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate titles for this chapter: Lance Is Hot, Keith Is Gay™
> 
> Not gonna lie, this chapter kinda unfolded as I wrote and i just went with it. I was cracking up as it went along. Thank my brain for coming up with this. It's short, but serves its purpose.

Lance couldn’t stop looking at himself. One of his half siblings had given him a mirror (“I _always_ carry one with me,” he had said), and he had to admit, he looked good. Lance’s complexion was tan and smooth, his face clear of blemishes, and his eyes seemed to sparkle. A big smile was on Lance’s face as he greeted all of his siblings, although he couldn’t help the pang of homesickness at the sight of them.

Sensing someone’s eyes on him, Lance turned to see Keith glowering at him. With a smirk on his face, Lance strutted over to him. Keith’s glare seemed to intensify.

“Hello Keith! I must say, I’m looking quite beautiful today.” Lance said in a sing song voice, adding, “is someone jealous?”

Keith snorted.

“You wish. At least my cabin isn’t scared to break a nail.” He said, his cheeks a slight pink hue.

“Oh please, I’ve seen your cabin. Not that impressive.” Lance taunted. He had in fact seen the Ares cabin. It looked like something out of a bad action movie. The kids there also looked terrifying, but Lance wasn’t about to admit that.

“Excuse me?” Keith snapped, getting in Lance’s face, “you got a problem?”

“Yeah, I do!” Lance replied, a scowl marring his face.

“What’re you gonna do about it? Pluck my eyebrows?”

“No, but they could definitely use it.”

“You want to go?”

“Oh, go jump in the lake Keith!” Lance said, rolling his eyes. A strange look crossed Keith’s face, and he walked off.

“Pssh, what a loser.” Lance snickered, turning towards the campfire. The campers were looking at him, some in amusement, and others in confusion. The big, buff, scary kids were glaring at him, and Lance had to stop himself from gulping. A splash got everyone’s attention, and then an angry yell.

A few moments later, an angry, soaking wet Keith was stalking towards the campers.

“LANCE!”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Lance held his hands up, “when I said “jump in the lake,” I didn’t think you’d actually do it!”

The Aphrodite cabin looked at Lance appraisingly, along with some other campers.

“Sounds like he’s got charmspeak.” Pidge muttered under their breath to Hunk, who smiled.

Keith looked ready to pounce on Lance, but Shiro put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s not worth it. Calm down.” He said, and Keith sent a vehement glare at Lance before walking towards his cabin.

After that, the campers began to disperse. The Aphrodite cabin guided Lance towards their cabin, all congratulating him on his charmspeak (and explaining what that is).

“So basically I can get people to do whatever I want?” Lance asked excitedly, and a few people laughed.

“Basically. The more you work on it, the stronger it’ll be.” A girl named Lacy said, “and you can probably make Keith do something more embarrassing.”

“Oh _heck_ yes!” Lance cheered, to the snickers of his siblings. Lights out was called soon after, and Lance was given a top bunk above a girl named Amelia.

It was probably because of the excitement of the day that Lance was out cold the second his head hit the pillow.

* * *

_He was surrounded by darkness._

_“Good…the one the prophecy speaks of has arrived.” A voice crooned._

_“Yes, Zarkon. Soon, he will be dealt with, and we will rise.” Another voice cackled, and Lance shivered at the sound._

_“Lance Sanchez,” Lance’s blood turned cold, “your fate, along with everyone at that miserable camp, is sealed.”_

* * *

 When Lance woke the next day, he didn’t remember a thing from the dream.


	5. Not an update!!!

Alright, hello my dudes!

This isn't an update, and I wanted to tell y'all I'm currently rewriting this whole fic. I don't really like where it was going, and bc of new vld seasons, I have better ideas.

I'll be posting the new fic asap, with the same title of this fic, so keep an eye out!!!

If you want to check in with me/get my ass in gear (lol), my tumblr is trashben.

See y'all later!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr: heroic-hufflepuff


End file.
